goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Jane Persky
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actress, author, artist and photographer | yearsactive = 1977 - present | spouse = Andy Zax (2008-present) | website = http://www.lisajaneperskyphoto.com/ | series = The Golden Girls | character = Kate Zbornak-Griffiths | episodes = "Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding" in Season 1 }} Lisa Jane Persky (born May 5, 1955) made a one-time appearance as Kate Zbornak-Griffiths, the daughter of Dorothy and Stan Zbornak, in the Season 1 episode of The Golden Girls titled "Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding" before getting replaced in the role by Deena Freeman, who appeared in the episode "Son-in-law Dearest" in Season 2. In addition to her career as an actress, Lisa is also a journalist, author, artist, and photographer. Early life and education Persky was born in Atlanta, Georgia, the daughter of Jane Holley (née Wilson) and Mort Persky, and, subsequent to her parents' divorce, the step-daughter of author Judith Rossner and classical violinist Vladimir Weisman. She grew up in New York's Greenwich Village, making her home at 87 Christopher Street, a building known for such notable tenants as playwright H.M. Koutoukas and Yoko Ono. Persky attended P.S. 41 elementary school and the High School of Art and Design in Manhattan, where she studied graphic design.Contributor's Notes, Eclectica magazine, October / November 2005. Accessed August 6, 2008. "Eljay Persky grew up in New York City's Greenwich Village, attending the High School of Art and Design." Acting Immediately after she graduated from high school, Persky's neighbor H.M. Koutoukas told her that he had written a play for her, and cast her (at the sum of $25 per week) as "Cordelia Wells, The World's Most Perfect Teenager" in the play "Grandmother is in The Strawberry Patch" at the La MaMa Experimental Theatre Club, the first of several collaborations between the two. In 1976, she performed (as Mary-Eleanor) in Tom Eyen's Women Behind Bars, directed by Ron Link and starring Divine. Since that time, she has appeared in a wide variety of plays, including Broadway's Steaming, and has won critical acclaim in Los Angeles for many stage performances, as well as the Drama-Logue and L.A. Weekly awards for best actress for "These Men," in which she starred at LAATC (Los Angeles Actors Theatre Company), and for "Hearts on Fire" at the Odyssey. She also received a Drama Critics Circle Award nomination (for Outstanding Performance) for her role in playwright Mayo Simon's "These Men." Her breakout performance as a film actress came in 1979, playing the role of Robert Duvall's daughter in The Great Santini and she has gone on to act in more than two dozen films, including American Pop, The Big Easy, When Harry Met Sally..., Coneheads, The Cotton Club, and Peggy Sue Got Married. While playing Katrina in 1995's Destiny Turns on the Radio, she gave actor/director Quentin Tarantino his first on-screen kiss. In 2013, she appeared as herself in I Am Divine, Jeffrey Schwarz's documentary about the late actor Divine. In television, Persky's work has included a recurring role on ''Private Eye'', as well as appearances on the likes of NYPD Blue, The X-Files, King of the Hill, E/R, and dozens more. She has also appeared in such made-for-TV movies as Meat Loaf: To Hell and Back and KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park. Writing and Editing An early participant in the CBGB music scene, she was a founding member of the New York Rocker magazine staff.http://www.rip-her-to-shreds.com/archive_press_magazines_nyrockermay76.php, New York Rocker, May 1976. Accessed April 22, 2013. http://www.rip-her-to-shreds.com/archive_press_magazines_nyrockermay76.php] During that era, she documented the burgeoning punk/new wave movement both as a writer and a photojournalist. She revisited that scene on the New York Rockers panel at the 2012 EMP Pop Conference. As a journalist, Lisa's work has also appeared in a variety of publications, including Fortean Times and the LA Weekly. In 2010, she became a founding editor of the Los Angeles Review of Books, where she was also Art Director, leaving the publication in December 2012. Her fiction has appeared, among other places, in the magazine ''BOMB'' and ''Eclectica'' (where, billed as Eljay Persky, she was one of 30 writers selected to be anthologized in their Eclectica: Best Fiction Vol. 1 collection). Art In addition to fine art photography, her work as a photographer has been featured in periodicals such as ''Mojo'', ''Q'', and ''Uncut'', and also in books, including Gary Valentine's memoir, New York Rocker: My Life in The Blank Generation, and Lance Out Loud, to which she also contributed an essay. Her collage work has appeared in publications including the Los Angeles Times and LA Style, and it earned her an Award for Design Excellence from ''Print'' magazine. In 2008, she co-produced and curated Los Angeles Loteria; An Exploration of Identity, an edition of prints in honor of the 40th anniversary of Aardvark Letterpress. In 2012, she contributed the foreword to the exhibit catalogue for photographer Bobby Grossman's show Low Fidelity - The Photos of Bobby Grossman. Personal life On January 19, 2008, she married music historian and former co-star of the Comedy Central game show Beat the Geeks, Andy Zax. References External links * *Lisa Jane Persky's Personal Blog Category:Actors Category:Guest stars